1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piercing pin for perfusion purposes that can be used once only.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piercing pin for perfusion purposes is essentially constituted by a tip and a pin body having a through duct for conveying the flow of perfusion liquid.
When the perfusion system is connected to the perfusion bottle, the tip of the piercing pin pierces the resilient capsule of the perfusion bottle and the pin body is connected to the perfusion system, thereby allowing medication contained in the perfusion bottle to be infused slowly and continuously into the body of the patient.
A piercing pin for perfusion purposes is known that is made in such a manner that multiple successive uses thereof are possible.
Unfortunately, such a pin is sterile on first use only, and unless it is resterilized there is a risk of contamination during subsequent use.
The pin can thus be contaminated firstly at its tip, by the cap, the capsule, or the substance in the perfusion bottle, or subsequently the pin body can be contaminated by any part of the perfusion system or by the patient.
Another drawback of the prior art piercing pin for perfusion purposes is described below.
The tip of the piercing pin for perfusion purposes is designed to pierce the resilient capsule of the cap of the perfusion bottle and to guide the medication towards the perfusion system by means of an internal duct. When the piercing pin is used on successive occasions, its tip will in succession pierce the capsule of a new perfusion bottle, be pushed into the bottle, and subsequently be withdrawn from the bottle before being used again. Multiple piercing operations blunt the bevelled end of the tip of the pin, thereby making it less effective. In addition, particles of plastic due to said wear, or of rubber resulting from the use of a blunt tip, can pass into the internal duct of the pin and be injected into the patient unless retaining means such as an appropriate filter are provided in the perfusion system.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks, there is considerable demand for a piercing pin for perfusion purposes to be developed that is incapable of being reused, however such a piercing pin has not yet been proposed.